earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Sean Johnson 1
Characters * Sean Johnson * Angie Aimes * Julia Smith-Johnson Location * Omega Infirmary, Shadow Risers HQ, Cedar Creek, PA * February 3rd 2017, 2201 Local Time VOX Archive * Sean Johnson: sigh We about done here? * Julia Smith-Johnson: Patience. * Sean Johnson: groan Oh, come on... * Julia Smith-Johnson: chuckle You got somewhere else to be? * Sean Johnson: Yes... in a hotel bath built for two overlooking Steel City. Preferably with my free arm draped over the shoulders of a beautiful naked pregnant woman. * Julia Smith-Johnson: Sounds fun. giggle Though, I don't know how you're going to find an available woman who is willing to do that and also meets those very specific criteria. Especially at this hour. * Sean Johnson: chuckle Oh, I know where to find her... footsteps * Julia Smith-Johnson: giggle Do you now, Oso? footsteps, stifled giggle * Sean Johnson: chuckle Uh-huh... footsteps * Julia Smith-Johnson: Well, finding a beautiful pregnant woman is one thing. footsteps, giggle Convincing her to strip down and join you for a bath is another matter entirely. giggle * Sean Johnson: Yeah, but I'm resourceful... footsteps I'll find a way. * Julia Smith-Johnson: ¿De veras? footsteps, giggle I believe you're resourceful, but best to go in with a plan... footsteps, clatter, giggle * Sean Johnson: First... footsteps I'll remind her that she's my everything... footsteps Then to prove that, I'll kiss her like there was no tomorrow on this Earth... sigh, moist lip smack * Julia Smith-Johnson: moan, moist lip smack, sigh Ooh, that's good, Oso... but her clothes are still on. * Sean Johnson: Rome was not built in a day... lip smack Patience is a virtue. * Julia Smith-Johnson: chuckle Oh, yes... tell her to be virtuous. That's bound to get her to drop her dress to the floor. clatter * Sean Johnson: chuckle Why must you make this so hard? * Julia Smith-Johnson: Mmm... but you see, Sean... sliding down fabric Making it hard is the whole point of what I'm doing. * Sean Johnson: chuckle Oh, okay... And what are you doing exactly? * Julia Smith-Johnson: brass button unsnapping, zipper unzipping In a few moments: you. * Sean Johnson: I guess the hotel can wait... I wasn't planning on doing much sleeping there anyway. fabric shifting, moist lip smack, passionate moan, gasp, giggle, moist lip smack * Angie Aimes: distance: Jules, I hope you don't mind screentap if I borrow some of your solvent. We ran out in the- dropped to floor Oh my god! I'm so s- the door! The door was open and I just needed some solvent and-'' This is me leaving. Right now. chuckle, feet shifting, glass scattering, rapid footsteps, whack, thud, groan Ow! * '''Julia Smith-Johnson:' gasp Sean! fabric shifting, brass button snapping, clatter, rapid footsteps, zipper zipping, pained gasp, rapid footsteps Angie, are you, okay? * Angie Aimes: nasally: Owy fing fat'th hurt ith my pwide. dripping on floor nasally: ... and my nothe. * Julia Smith-Johnson: sigh Sean, wheel my cart over by the bed there! footsteps, wheeled cart rolling, clatter Angie, here, let's get you to the bed. Just... nice and slow now. * Angie Aimes: 2 instances nasally: Ith it bwoken? * Sean Johnson: Broken? nervous chuckle No. It's a little tender, though. I caught it in the zipper and that's never very pleasant, but I'll manage. Thanks for asking. * Angie Aimes: scoff nasally: I... I wath talkin' about my nothe. * Sean Johnson: nervous chuckle I... I knew that. * Julia Smith-Johnson: Sean, grab some ice from the freezer. I'll have Angie as good as new in no time and then we can handle your business. * Angie Aimes: giggle nasally: Juth wait for me to weafe befowe you thtart handwing hith buthineth again... groan Ow, Doc, that'th vewy thenthitive! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Magda Johnson 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Julia Smith-Johnson 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Sean Johnson (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Sean Johnson/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Julia Smith-Johnson/Appearances Category:Shadow Risers/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances